Safari Adventure (quest)
}} Safari Adventure is a quest in the Fallout 4 add-on Nuka-World. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough Upon entering the Safari Adventure park section, the Sole Survivor will immediately be met by a gatorclaw fighting Cito. Once the gatorclaw is dead, Cito will praise the player character, before asking them to help stop the Gators' infestation. He will lead you to the primate house, where it is revealed his 'family' is a troupe of ghoulrillas. He gives you a holotape recorded by Dr. McDermot which explains the origin of the gatorclaws: a cloning facility. Cito will offer to come with the Survivor and a difficult Speech check can persuade him to bring 'Chris', one of the ghoulrillas, to assist. They become temporary companions, following the player character as long as they are within the Safari zone. The 'triangle house' is the Welcome Center of the area. Inside is another gatorclaw, and a terminal which has a ransom note for a Dr. Hein, who had the passcode. Cito explains that the Angry Anaconda mentioned is a roller coaster ride. Upon reaching the location, there is an Expert-locked trailer surrounded by at least three more gatorclaws. The key is located in a duffle bag on top of the trailer. The passcode is inside a toolbox. With the password in hand, head back to the cloning facility. The terminal to the cloning machine is located downstairs, past three more gatorclaws, including an albino. After shutting down the cloning process, two more gatorclaws will spawn behind the player character. Additionally it is possible to turn the cloning machine back on and it'll start producing gazelles. It's not possible to turn it back off after activating. Clear the Safari of any remaining gatorclaws, 21 in all. After they're all dead, one must deal with Cito and his family; they can either be told to leave, pass an medium difficulty speech check to get him to share the park with the raiders, or attack. If kept alive, he will give the Survivor Cito's Shiny Slugger. If Cito is convinced to stay, he will remain alive and inside the Primate House indefinitely. If The Pack is assigned to the Safari Adventure park section, he will mention he 'likes his new visitors' as they 'like his family as much as he does'. To complete the quest the player character must assign one of the three raider gangs to the Safari park. The flagpole for this is located on the roof of the Welcome Center. Quest stages Notes * Hancock will like both options where Cito is left alive. He will hate it if the player character chooses to attack Cito. * If the player character successfully convinces Cito to bring Chris along, but then accidentally kills him, he will not react at all to the murder until spoken to afterwards. While he can be talked down with a moderate speech check when this happens, Cito will express his sadness and refuse to deal with the Sole Survivor any further, thus requiring him and his "family" to be killed in order to advance the quest. * If the player character allows Cito to stay, he will make unique comments about whichever gang was assigned to the park. * If this quest is started while the player character is in good standing with the raiders, but during the quest the player character becomes enemies with them, the quest will complete immediately after speaking with Cito the final time. * If Open Season has been completed before Safari Adventure starts, the ending dialog with Cito does not change. The player character still has to convince Cito through a speech check to share the park with the incoming raider gang even if all raiders have been killed in Open Season. Bugs If Porter Gage is already following the player as a companion, Cito can be convinced to bring along Chris, Cito's ghoulrilla ally, on the quest. However, only Cito and Porter will leave Cito's home to follow the player character. Category:Nuka-World quests ru:Сафари (квест) uk:Сафарі (квест)